epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 104. Edwardfan vs Wimpykidfan (Wolverine vs Freddy) Season 6 Premier!
‘’(Wachowman is seen rising from a grave)’’ Wachow: ahhhh man, oh parodies are back? Dammit, thought last season was my last, ah well lemme just call up Grav. ‘’(Wachow calls Grav but he doesn’t pick up)’’ Wachow: huh, ok guess Grav won’t be my co...how about going back to my roots... ‘’(Wachow calls Trixter but she doesn’t pick up)’’ Wachow: :/ ‘’(Wachow then gets a call from an unknown number)’’ Wachow: *answers phone* Yo. ???: sup Wach. Wachow: who is this? ???: what...is your favorite color. Wachow: idk Cyan I gue-waaaaait a minute. ‘’(Cyan then fucking bursts through the phone)’’ Cyan: then I shall be your new Co! Wachow: huh, ok then, here’s the W2, you start now. Cyan: awesome, lets do this. ... ... ... EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! EDWARDFAN VS WIMPYKIDFAN BEGIN! Edward Hey Wach can you put me in a rap? It’s time to tell Wimpy he’s full-he’s full-he’s full-of-of- Oh shit you put me in?! But I can’t act like I’m surprised! You’ve listened to your fan’s cries to include me in my planned rise! You got a list of losers? Might as well add yourself to that in the future, Stop spending half your life on the computer, or else become an old-news abused user! Wimp! I got comments on my compliment blog. You edit rap meanings with paragraphs that are a convoluted and pointless slog! I don’t give a fuck, but please NO BULLYING!!! I know you’re always trying to pick a fight, so I’ll kick your pussy in! Wimpy Nice raps Ed, there’s more detail than your page, Don’t even bring up your goodbye blog; a bigger lie than your age. Don't bully? Just cause you were for years? And yet when you left all the Users cheered, I’ll make another blog list and don’t miss this, I’ll name it “every time we’ve seen Ed’s tears”. Your QnA’s did not work, And the only Eds I know are always known as dorks! Then you make fun of Syria! Can't win one battle, add that to your trivia! So make some new pages, blog every two days. Better get used to the raging, 'Cause your spam categories ain't Spiderman/Swift compared to the least of my meaningful changes! Wanting dumb Trivia but you can’t defend it, All you do is get sad when they redo your edits! Cause you have low self esteem, You’ll regret this worse than not joining Jacob’s team! Edward Look at the speed of your comments! I think it’s pathetic you think it’s not jarring! Your victory’s even less likely than Zach Sherwin as George Carlin! What's the matter? Don’t want to be cruel? Forget about Rodrik, this time I Rule! If you need me to explain my verse, You should apologise to Club-Dreamiverse first! It’s no wonder that you’re unemployed! I mean there’s all those brain cells you lack! I’ll create a Hurt/Heal and be the first to comment, I’ll Heal Teddy and Hurt Wimpys kneecaps!!! Wimpy That’s not bad man, but I’m already well ahead, You seem to have trouble learning we should call you, Special Ed. I ain't got time for this. I'm discussing my views. Does this look like a dating app? You're a stalker on the message walls. At least Nightfalcon could rap! No one even noticed when you were gone for a year! ERB ain’t ending but I’ll end you here! That face tells me you're a little wroth, But come back if your Global Block ever wears off! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI-*a claw and a trident are seen clashing* ...PARODIES! Who Won? Edward Wimpy Words from Wach Before you go, firstly I wanna thank Gabe for the amazing cover and am glad to include him in the Parody team ^_^ Also as you’ve noticed, Cyan will from now on be my new Co for this LAST (at least I hope its my last tbh) season of Parodies I hope everyone enjoyed the return of Parodies and start looking forward to the rest, I know I am :) please feel free to leave some suggestion in the comments, Cyan and I need some of those, we only got about 4 battles planned. Have a great rest of the day ^_^ Category:Blog posts